


Fun In The Back Seat

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acting like teenagers, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Laughter, Older Gladiolus, Reader-Insert, Teasing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Gladio had stolen you from work to go somewhere, and act like a bunch of teenagers.





	Fun In The Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for the second day of ffxvnsfwweek with the prompt “car sex”. Enjoy!

Gladio’s lips sucked on your nipple hard as you fisted his thick long hair, shivered as you straddled his lap. Those firm lips of his worked the stiffened pebble. He sure loved sucking on your breasts. Tweak the other one at the same time, his fingers calloused from all the years of wielding his broad sword - no pun intended.

Things were a bit crowded in the backseat of the Regalia. He had stolen you from work, just swung you over his shoulder and declared you were off for the day. And who would deny the King’s Shield? No one with some brains. He had stuffed you into the Regalia and had left Insomnia with you. Driving to a place the two of you had found during an exploration when he had become a bit overwhelmed with work.

“Ah! Hey!” You laughed when he bit your nipple softly, his amber eyes twinkling. The handsome bastard. Age only made him more gorgeous, growing into his skin. The features of his face becoming more masculine, sharper. You loved him so much, so much that you had let him talk you into being naughty in the back seat of the regalia.

Like two teenagers stealing one of their parents’ car. “Hay is for horses,” he joked and you squeezed his shoulders, digging your nails in his flesh. Your hips moving against his hard cock, your juices making it all wet. He shuddered in your arms, enjoying it immensely if the dark flush on his cheeks, and the hungry look in his eyes were a sign.

“Easy there cowboy or I will ride you to save those horses!” He laughed against your breasts before burying his face between them, motorboating. You laughed with him, tears in your eyes as the vibrations were fantastic, but the scrub of his facial hair felt ticklish as well.

Rough hands squeezed your behind, parting the cheeks as he moved you harder over his cock. His greedy lips leaving marks on your skin, being aided by his teeth. Naughty man. Your skin tingled excitedly, your nether folds hugging his cock so softly. He lifted his head from between your breasts, the hunger even more apparent in his gaze.

The amber had become darker, his pupils wider. Keeping his gaze locked with yours, he lifted you up with one hand and with the other one, he rubbed the broad tip against your entrance. It made you feel even more aroused, your entrance filled with sensitive nerves. “Stop teasing me,” you complained husky, he had worked you into such a frenzy.

That cheeky smirk you loved so much grew on his face, he pushed into you torturously slow. Teasing you even more. When the tip had penetrated you, he grabbed your hips with both hands and controlled your decent and rise. Not allowing you to move faster, or the way you wanted to. “Gladiolus Amicitia, fuck me already!” You snapped and laughed amused, smacking those broad shoulders of his.

He shook his head as he kept the slow move up and down his cock, adding slow thrusting as well. You kept pleading and begging, peppering kisses on his lips to coax him to go faster. You even pulled out your secret weapon, tightening your inner muscles around the tip in an intimate massage. But even that didn’t help. He just kissed you back almost painfully sweet, snickering against your lips.

“I love you, but you make me want to choke you!” You made playful grabby gestures with his hand, his chest rumbling with his joy as he allowed you to bounce a bit on his cock. But still not fast enough.

“Hold me babe, want to feel you close. Want to make you feel loved…even though this is so what teenagers do.” Your laughter mixed with his again as you held him close. Your bodies moving in sync as your lips fused against his. Just enjoying the sensations now and let him lead, your strong teddy bear.

His arms came around you tightly, crushing you a little bit against his chest as his hips pushed up, burying his cock deeper into your heat. You massaged his scalp in turn. Kissing him sweetly, at times pulling back to catch your breath. You met his eyes and see them filled with so much love.

While your gazes are locked, you came. Usually the orgasm was hard and fast, but this time it filled you up slowly. Like a warm blanket wrapping around you. You whispered his name, voice filled with love and adoration for the man you shared such tender and intimate pleasures with.

“Y/N,” he sighed just as lovingly and adoring, resting his forehead against yours as you felt his cock twitch inside of you. Filling you up with his seed.  _Oh boy the two probably had made a mess on the leather_. Sweat covered your bodies, he had turned on the heat so you two wouldn’t get cold once you came down from your post-coital high.

“Feeling better babe?” you asked as you nuzzled your face against his throat, his fingers massaging your lower back tenderly. Rubbing out some extra tension. He nodded, pressing a kiss against your temple.

“Thank you for indulging me, babe…now, we gotta go. Gotta clean up the car or Ignis will skin me alive.” The two of you snickered amused, already able to imagine the pissed of tone in Ignis voice if he found out about this. But oh boy, it sure had been worth it.


End file.
